dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern (Earth-9)
When Superman took control of the world, the Green Lantern continued her duties much as she always had. However, as a side-effect of the events of Infinite Crisis, (and the re-emergence of the Earth-97 lantern) her lantern was lost, and she began to age at an enhanced rate. As she lost her magic powers, she was forced to resort to begging to feed herself, and her fellow heroes lost faith in her judgment. Lantern Returned However, when Lia Nelson was trapped on New Earth, she used the lantern to return to Earth-9. The lantern reappeared in the Green Lantern's custodial graveyard. Revitalized by the lantern, she regained her former powers and was reunited with Lia to enlist Wally West and John Stewart of New Earth in her plans to reconnect with the Secret Six. After reuniting with the Six, Green Lantern teleported the Justice League, who were trying to contact West and Stewart, to her universe. Immediately afterward Green Lantern helped in providing an escape for herself, Batman, and Spectre to escape from Powergirl, who subdued and captured the other heroes. She and her allies were then contacted by Sir William and offered an alliance as the Outsiders, which they agreed. Green Lantern and the Outsiders led an assault on Superman's base in Switzerland to rescue the captured heroes but to discover that the tyrant and his allies had traveled to New Earth and planned to conquer that universe. Green Lantern used her power in bridging the Outsiders and the Justice League back to New Earth through Green Lantern Guy Gardner where they teamed up with the New Earth Superman in stopping his counterpart. The heroes eventually saw to defeating Dent in which Green Lantern, and with the combined help from the New Earth Green Lanterns, banished and imprisoned Dent and his allies back to their universe. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : When Green Lantern is not holding her lantern she begins to age at an accelerated rate. | Equipment = * Green Lantern: Green Lantern uses an old-fashioned Chinese Lantern suspended from a hook. A corona of green mist surrounds the lantern offset by the glowing, green light of the lantern itself. ** : By placing the lantern atop the grave of the recently deceased, Green Lantern can temporarily resurrect the dead, so that they may carry out any unfinished business before returning to the afterlife. ** ** ** ** | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Green Lantern of Earth-9 was created by Dan Jurgens and Matthew Clark, based on the character created by James Robinson, Dan Abnett, Andy Lanning and John Ostrander (working from ideas by Dan Jurgens). * Green Lantern was originally designed to be "unique and very, very old" as intended by Dan Jurgens. By ''Tangent: Superman's Reign'' #1, Green Lantern's elderly appearance came to be after losing her lantern on New Earth. | Trivia = * Green Lantern is also known as Goddess of the Dead,Lady of the Lantern and Keeper of the Lantern. | Wikipedia = | Recommended = * Tangent Comics: Green Lantern #1 * Tangent Comics: Tales of the Green Lantern #1 * Tangent: Superman's Reign | Links = * Tangent Comics article at Wikipedia * Tangent Comics solicitation }} Category:1997 Character Debuts